


【授翻】【TRHP】短信惹的祸 Beep Beep. What's That? Oh, It's a Knife

by spacemonkey42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 杀手汤姆无意中把他的邪恶计划发错号码的灾难性短信文。结果他们……意外地处得来？领衔主演：憎恨中产的贫穷汤姆和不停玩汤姆不懂的梗的小开哈利
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wooly_Marmalade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooly_Marmalade/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beep Beep. What's That? Oh, It's a Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276663) by [Wooly_Marmalade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooly_Marmalade/pseuds/Wooly_Marmalade). 



**目标2号已击杀并处置完毕。目标1号正按要求拷打中。结束后会发送照片作为证据。请于今天结束前将费用转入先前指定的银行账户。——伏地魔**

_……不好意思？！？！_

**哦**

**那是个**

**游戏**

**我想我拨错号码了，见谅**

_不不不不不，你不能在说出那种话之后再自己见谅？！？！_

_你是刚刚杀了人吗？？_

**不**

**这只是个游戏，都跟你说了**

_好吧……那这个游戏名字是什么？_

_……你这回复的间隔长得有点令人不安啊……_

**Minecraft?**

_我不记得Minecraft里还能杀人和拷打？？_

**它最近升级了**

_呃呃……_

**我不需要向你解释**

_没错，但如果你没法说服我你没真的杀人，那你就得跟当局解释了_

**哦是吗，那你打算跟他们说什么？**

**“哦有陌生号码给我发了好可怕的短信，请帮帮我警官先生”**

**我希望你知道这是用非常讽刺的语气读出来的**

_对……我想我知道……_

_不对等等，我是说，你确实给了我一个名字？_

_伏地魔？如果你是什么邪恶犯罪头领没准他们能找到你_

**……**

**你知道吗？我真的很好奇你的样子。你是个非常优秀的人，我确定你长得也极其出众。介意向我描述一下你的外貌特征吗？**

**我保证这不是为了谋杀你之类的，只是好奇你这样一个出色的人会长成什么样。**

_哇哦_

_如果你是个杀手之类的，我希望你知道你业务水平糟透了_

**是吗？呵，我认为你是个坐享特权的资产阶级人渣。不是所有人都是拿着手机长大的你知道吗。我们有些人会觉得使用有困难。**

_ok冷静一下罗宾汉，不是故意触动你敏感神经的lol_

_不管是不是习惯用手机，或许你应该在发送谋杀计划书之前核实一遍收件号码？_

**我核实过号码，我又不是傻瓜**

**我想我的客户给了错误号码**

_“我的客户”……你现在是承认了自己是真正的犯罪分子了？？_

**这个嘛，我没法再骗你了。显然你的思维太过敏锐了。我低估了短信的世界……**

_不我觉得任何人收到这种短信都会觉得可疑的……_

**如果这能让你** **好受点的话，我保证我只杀那些活该的人**

_我对你的道德判断可不怎么信任lol_

_什么样的人“活该”被杀？_

**如果你必须知道的话，我刚刚干掉了一个以人口贩卖出名的毒枭**

_哦，我猜那还不算太坏。干得漂亮？_

**虽然雇我的人是他敌对的另一个毒枭，但那不是重点**

_啊，果不其然……_

**这是个体面的行当！说真的，人们现在太喜欢评头论足**

_我想这应该叫头脑正常？_

**那你又是做什么高尚伟大工作的，嗯？救援小狗狗？**

_这是又一个挖我信息好把我干掉的企图吗？_

**我没法光靠你的职业把你找出来，白痴。除非你是世界上唯一一个的咨询侦探？那就能解释你为什么这么敏锐……**

_哈哇哦我没想到能从杀手那里听到福尔摩斯的梗_

**杀手也读书的**

_嗯嗯所以你指的是原著？你看BBC的改编版电视剧了没？我很喜欢那个的_

**没错，我同意。康伯巴奇真是……令人迷醉。**

_草令人迷醉_

_没错我是说我同意但是哈_

_伏迪你简直要了我的命了_

**这个嘛，我的确是杀手**

**以及，请别叫我伏迪，听起来太不体面了**

_如果你真的以为我会管你叫伏地魔奉承你巨型的上帝情结那你就想错了_

_“飞离死亡”你好二啊lol_

**哦，你看得懂？真没想到会碰上这么博学多识的人……**

**总之，如果你坚持这么顽固的话，可以叫我汤姆**

_没啦只不过我教父是法国人lol_

_不过汤姆？这是你的本名？_

**伏地魔是我的本名**

_行_

**这句是故意为了显得这么消极反抗吗？**

_是_

**我要告诉你伏地魔这个名字令许多人胆战心惊**

_行汤姆你说啥就是啥_

_顺便问一句你是男的吧？抱歉我只是想确定一下_

**没错，男性。你呢？**

_一样_

_你可以叫我哈利_

_不过这也可能是个假名字而我只是在故意误导你呼呼呼_

**这我持怀疑态度**

**好吧，认识你很愉快，哈利。**

_耶，认识你也很愉快，汤姆_

_你人还不错_

  
  
  


**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_你看最新一集的神探夏洛克了嘛？_

**你他妈的闭上嘴**

**神探夏洛克已经三年没有新一集了而如果你觉得自己能这样散播谣言，你就大错特错了**

**你是觉得因为我是boomer*就不会用谷歌吗？**

（*boomer指生于二战后婴儿潮的一代人，也用于讽刺人观念保守、落后于时代）

_bommer??_

**你就能给我虚假的希望然后看我的笑话？**

**杀手也是有感情的，你知道吗**

_抱歉，我只是开个玩笑来给聊天气氛破冰……_

**没错，你是破冰了。然后你把我扔到湖底溺死了**

_你知道_ _，一开始我还觉得内疚，但现在我开始意识到你其实就是个drama queen_

_以及你真的是boomer？你今年多少岁？？_

**我三十岁**

_30？！天哪汤姆30岁才不是boomer_

**什么？那为什么邻居家小孩每次看到我都这么叫我……**

_汤姆……你被霸凌了。他只是在嘲笑你_

**噢，我早该知道的。这就是我为什么讨厌小孩**

_我觉得小孩还不错：）_

**你今年多大？鉴于我刚刚分享了自己的年龄，这样才公平**

_嗯……_

**如果你不告诉我，我就要捅你了**

_真的？我好害怕噢_

_我21_

**二十一岁……你的邻居也叫你boomer吗？**

_汤姆别再说boomer了我要笑出眼泪了lol_

_以及我没邻居哒我一个人住在郊外大宅里_

_除了保镖_

**有钱……保镖……哈利……**

**哈里·斯泰尔斯？** （*单向乐队成员）

_这不是贴吧同人文汤姆_

_以及一般来说不是会首先想到哈里王子吗lol_

**哈里王子对我来说无足轻重**

**我不想搞也不需要杀的人对我没有意义**

_天哪可怜的哈里_

_除去被杀的部分lol_

**可怜的我。本来觉得跟你说话还挺享受的但你显然是上流阶级？我心理受创了。我可能得把你加到暗杀名单上。**

_我本来不在你的暗杀名单上？这可有点伤人心了啊_

_以及我爸妈死了我被我教父养着所以_

_我的悲剧背景故事允许我当一个小开，我想_

**真的？呵，我的爸妈也死了*并且*我还一穷二白**

**你知不知道因为上一个家伙把你的号码给了我，现在我不得不取消自己的网飞订阅？我从没拿到钱而现在我晚餐只能吃泡面**

_聊天氛围突然变得好沉重……_

**这个话题让你不舒服？未来我可以避免**

_不没事的，我是说，在我身上已经过了十五年了_

**十五年前？多么凑巧，我第一次杀人也是十五年前……**

**啊，少年的我手上的鲜血……多么怀旧**

_哈哈哈想象一下如果你就是杀了我父母的那个人_

_那可就太操蛋了_

**那的确……相当不幸**

**你知道怎么？让我们避开这个话题**

_同意_

_给你错误号码的老兄是谁？那个毒枭？_

**不，那是上上个。我最近的工作是当地黑手党教父委托的暗杀**

_哇哦_

_硬核_

**过寻常平民的生活一定无聊透了**

**渴望着杀戮却无法得到满足，出于你的……“道德”**

_不不不我觉得渴望杀戮只是你的癖好lol_

_以及我觉得你会被我的生活有多不寻常吓一跳的哈哈_

**哦？介意解释一下吗？**

_唔嗯_

_或许等我能确定你不会杀我之后_

**我？杀掉你？我怎么会**

**别的不说，我想进一步了解你。不知怎么，我发现自己被你吸引了**

**哦等等**

**或许这就是那些叫什么APP的东西？**

**你是在对我电子洗脑吗？**

_汤姆……_

_你真的超boomer……_

**你是在霸凌我吗？这就是你现在正在干的事吗？**

_我在逗你呢 <3_

_不过，哎，我也想了解你_

_我这里有时候有点孤单的_

_哦，戴夫叫我上床睡觉了，我得挂了_

**戴夫？**

_保镖_

_不过他就是个泰迪熊_

_明天再玩问答游戏？_

**当然。做个好梦，哈利。**

_好梦，汤姆 <3_  
  
  


**TBC**

作者note：  
有趣的是哈利的输入法开着自动纠错，所以他每次打字句首字母都会自动大写，但他想要把自己营造成一种轻松随意的短信形象所以他不得不每次都回到句首改成小写

不我不是在自我投射


	3. Chapter 3

_最大的恐惧？_

**哈利，现在是凌晨三点……**

_哇哦抱歉打扰你的美容觉了哦，公主殿下_

**不，我是没问题，不过你的“戴夫”不会生气吗？**

_呿，他能怎么办，打我屁屁？_

_他知道我好这口的_

**哈利……**

_抱歉啦我常常忘了有些事情不该说哈哈_

_至少要等到第一次约会_

_汤姆你快给我买咖啡_

**我连房租都付不起而你还让我给你买咖啡？如果我不是个威胁房东的杀手，我早就流落街头了，哈利**

_嗨行吧我付就我付_

_我比自己认识的所有人都有钱，那我到底还怎么找糖爹啊_

_＃小开界难题_

**凌晨三点的你真恐怖**

**我不知道你打的＃是什么意思？井字棋？**

_凌晨三点的我_ **_生龙活虎_ **

_井字棋……卧槽你够了_

_回答我的问题_

**最大的恐惧那个？**

**死亡，我想。你呢？**

_失去我重要的人：（_

**唔嗯。最爱的食物？**

_我整个惊呆_

_我这么深沉你却这么浮浅？行吧_

_呃……意大利面？_

**意大利面……**

_喂意大利面有什么不好的？_

**没什么，不过把它作为最爱的食物有点……**

**我最爱的是黑巧克力。它是身为孤儿的我尝过的第一样甜食。我仍然记得那苦涩的甜味覆满我的嘴唇……**

_哥们，巧克力不能算最爱的食物，它是糖_

**不好意思？？我跟你分享我的悲剧背景故事你却跟我咬文嚼字？**

_哦嚯嚯抱歉_

_嗯……_

_你一直以来都是杀手？我知道你很小的时候就杀过人所以_

**不，大约七年前我才开始当职业杀手。我的第一次杀人属于……一时兴起。**

**那天晚上我觉得有点跃跃欲试**

_人们决定要喝伏特加喝到茫的时候才会这么说，而不是要杀人的时候，汤姆。_

**有趣的是你假设我那晚没有喝伏特加喝到茫**

**总之在我当前的职业之前我干过各种杂活，只要能让我付得起账单。当酒保，买卖非法货物……**

_脱衣舞？_

**偶尔**

_认真的？？_

_哇哦……_

**你在想象画面吗？**

_或许一点点……_

**而且我算是个中翘楚。我离开之后有常客求我回去**

**所以我捅了他们**

_辛束_

**包括捅人的部分？**

_尤其是捅人的部分_

**你知道吗，我改主意了。我颇为喜欢凌晨三点的哈利**

**我猜轮到我了。你工作吗？或者仍然在上学？**

_都不是_

_我是在家自学的，虽然没有那么强制性。我教父有点溺爱我_

_他想让我接管他的家族生意，不过咋说呢，我不是特别感兴趣_

**哦？什么家族生意？**

_秘密lol_

**我不会去杀你，你知道。我挺喜欢你的**

_所有的杀手男孩都是这么说的_

_唔嗯说到男孩_

_我要问了。你是gay？_

_鉴于你对康伯巴奇这么饥渴_

**非常**

**还在孤儿院的时候，我曾经暗恋这个叫比利的小孩。我杀了他的兔子试图让他印象深刻，但他只是开始霸凌我。他们管我叫恶魔之子。就好像，不好意思？之子？退一万步讲，我才*是*恶魔。我就是那么酷。**

**面对恐同真是太艰难了……**

_这段话里有问题的地方实在太多了以至于我已经不知道该从何槽起_

**唔，那你呢？有偏好吗？**

_双。还在非主流少年阶段的时候发现的，我当时13而这个滑板少年诱惑了我_

_他甚至不需要杀任何兔子来实现这一点_

_他只是做了个空翻然后对我眨了眨眼，我整个人就“哇哦”_

_啊，我的青春岁月……_

**天哪，我真讨厌非主流少年。老是朝我扔鸡蛋**

_哈哈哈哈为什么会有小孩朝你扔鸡蛋？？不过你八成是活该，摇头_

_总之，我当年很酷的。一头荧光蓝的头发_

**我想他们不喜欢我是因为我很穷以及是gay**

_这个嘛，如果能让你好受点的话，非主流少gay不会朝你扔鸡蛋的_

_我在开玩笑呢他们绝对会lol_

_顺便问下上次没拿到钱你打算怎么办？你有下一个谋杀计划吗_

**不，我的上一个工作本该能维持几个月的开销的。我不知道现在该怎么办。或许等着饿死？唔，我会想出点办法的**

**我发誓，如果西里斯·布莱克再让我看到他……**

_。_

_抱歉，啥？_

**我会捅他？我以为我暗指得很明显了**

_不不不不，我是说，呃_

_西里斯·布莱克？_

**没错，他就是那个委托暗杀的黑手党教父。你可能听说过他？**

_哈哈哈哈_

_哈哈_

_哇哦_

_brb_ （*be right back，马上回来）

**哈利？**

**哈利，你还在吗？**

**我不知道brb是什么意思**

**等等，我找到了个解释这个的YouTube视频**

**lol是这个意思？我还以为这是一个人举起双手的样子。因为他们很兴奋。**

**多么有教益的视频“““lol”””**

**你还在吗？**

**我猜你已经睡着了。做个好梦，哈利。**   
  


**TBC**

作者note：  
 _13岁的哈利：“这才不是个‘阶段’，莱姆斯！”_  
 _哈利：*开始边弹空气吉他边唱《飞向别人的床》*_

_西里斯：“我会不会玩滑板？你真的在问我这个问题吗，哈利？我会不会玩滑板？当然会了！我可是当年的朋克少年！”_

_西里斯：*试图做后空翻*_

_西里斯：*摔断了关节*_


	4. Chapter 4

_siri_

_siri_

_siri快tm起床_

_大脚板你最好快接电话不然我发誓我要半夜上你们家去_

_戴夫会带我去的。戴夫爱我。_

_槽啊快起来！！！_

**哈利？这是莱姆斯，我听到大脚板的电话响了。你还好吗？**

_我很好月亮脸_

_你能让siri接电话吗_

_如果他还在睡你能把他踢醒吗_

**OK，马上。你现在安全对吧，哈利？**

_对不用担心_

_唯一有危险的人是siri因为我要揍扁他_

**哈利？？怎么了？？这里是大脚板**

_怎么了？？怎么了？？？_

_没准是你把我号码给了个 **杀手** 的事？？_

**噢~哈利你吓死我了，原来只是汤姆的事啊，他很可爱对不对:^)**

_？？？他靠 **杀人** 为生哎？？_

**哈哈亲爱的小哈利，欢迎加入我们的大家庭**

**没事的啦，他不会杀你的，他知道我在地下世界的影响力太深**

**再说了，我付了他好多钱呢！**

_……你根本 **没** 付他钱，siri_

_靠啊siri你真的就这么忘掉了？那哥们都快饿死了！_

_因为你他被迫取消了他的网飞订阅哎！_

**什么？seriously？（哈哈哈siriusly）让我看下账户**

**噢嗷哥们，你是对的**

**这就是为啥我都让月亮脸帮我管钱，我管钱超屎的**

**但这次我只能单干因为我知道他不会同意我的计划**

_我仍然不知道你的“计划”是个啥……_

_给我找个杀手笔友？_

**没错！或者进一步发展也是可以的嘛;^)我不知道你俩交换照片了没有，不过他长得可真不赖哦**

**完全是你的型（不用谢我）**

**我就是觉得反正你一个人住你那大屋子也挺冷清的……**

_我有戴夫！而且罗恩和赫敏偶尔也会过来！_

**你不能怪我担心你的感情生活，哈利**

**我像你这么大的时候，每天都有享不尽的老二！**

_？？？西里斯？？_

_为什么我要听到这个卧槽啊_

_你好恶_

_而且你就只享了 **一根** 老二_

**我有月亮脸的就够了;^)**

**我没搞明白问题在哪？你不喜欢汤姆？**

**如果他在纠缠你，我摆脱掉他就是了 :^(**

_也不是说我不喜欢他……_

_我只是希望你能提前通知我你是要干嘛_

_以及快点付他钱！_

**好好好，我再额外多付他点，这样等你们约会他好有钱给你付账**

_siri！我们不是那样的！_

**你现在这么说只不过是还没见过他的“家伙”罢辽**

_你见过？！_

**这个嘛，我总要筛选他的呀，不是吗？**

_你真差劲……_

_男人不是只有家伙重要的！_

**行——吧——，你可真会煞风景，哈利**

_……我要把这些都告诉莱姆斯_

**什么？不！他会杀了我的！他超级警惕生人**

**就试一试好不？嗯？**

**没准他会让你开心**

_……好吧_

_行，好吧_

_晚安，siri_

**晚安，甜心。爱你 <3**

**——**

_ok我回来了_

**哈利，听着，我去查了brb是什么意思但我不觉得你用对了，鉴于你根本没有“马上回来”**

_omg你可闭上嘴吧_

**你不用感到难为情的，我知道这些网络术语有时候确实很难懂**

_我恨你_

_超级恨_

_我都分不清你到底是在故意嘲讽还是你本人就这熊样_

_现在是凌晨四点我只想睡觉但是我不能睡因为我的教父是个多管闲事的混蛋_

_听着，汤姆_

_按照从1到10计算，你有多想真正地杀掉西里斯·布莱克_

**现实来讲？**

_对_

**一。我不会为了一份酬劳冒生命危险**

**我只不过是，按照视频里的说法，很“咸（salty）”**

**咸得就像大海**

_我只离开了一小时而你已经变成了个灾难_

_好吧听着_

_你快拿到你的薪水了_

**如果我快拿到我的薪水，这会儿就不用把枕头挂到二手网站上换零钱了**

_天哪你简直像只挨了踢的小狗_

_听着，你还记得我说过我教父养着我吧？还像让我接管他的家族生意？_

**没错？**

_没错，嗯……_

_我教父是西里斯·布莱克而他的家族生意就是黑手党_

_惊喜吧_

_槽啊你倒是快点说些什么_

**抱歉，我只是在忙着理解你刚刚说的话**

**这又是你在霸凌我吗？**

_天啦噜不是_

_简而言之他给了你我的号码而不是他自己的，然后忘了付你钱_

_我催他了别担心_

**为什么他要给一个杀手他教子的电话？**

_我就说嘛！_

_他说他觉得我挺孤单……_

**你的教父可真是……性格独特**

**说起来，我从来没听说过西里斯·布莱克有被监护人**

_对他们把这事掩盖起来了_

_担心有人会绑架我之类的_

**而他仍然让你跟职业杀手聊天？**

_实话说，通常月亮脸会阻止他干这种事的_

_月亮脸是……我的另一个教父，基本上_

**原来如此……**

_你不会……讨厌我了吧_

**什么？当然不。我为什么要讨厌你？**

_因为你都那么生siri的气：（_

**我跟你教父的过节与你没有关系**

**我喜欢跟你交谈，哈利。没有什么能改变这一点**

_……哇哦_

_我眼里都进沙子了_

_让我们换个话题_

_你终于不用卖枕头了鉴于你马上就要拿到薪水_

**很好。我终于能吃得起晚餐了。**

_天哪我觉得好有负罪感_

_我很抱歉你这么久都没有拿到钱，汤姆_

_如果我知道的话我会快点做些什么的_

**没事的。与此同时，我得以跟你说话了，不是吗？**

_我的小心脏没法在凌晨四点负担这个_

_我们睡觉去吧？_

**当然。明天再聊，哈利。**

_哦不过等等就还有个事……_

_siri没真的见过你的老二，对吧？_

**你们两个到底都谈了些什么？**

_回答我的问题_

**这个嘛，他总要筛选我的呀，不是吗？**

_老天啊……_

**TBC**

作者note:  
哈利：“我不在乎他老二的尺寸，个人品质才是最重要的！”  
西里斯：  
哈利：  
西里斯：  
哈利：“我是说，尺寸就是额外福利而已嘛…………”


End file.
